


You Are Not Alone

by AllThoseOtherWorlds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And he doesn't see things as humans do, But there were minor consent issues with that kiss so I'm just letting you know, Episode: s08e11-12 Dark Water/Death in Heaven, Gallifrey, Other, Spoilers for Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven, Telepathy, The Doctor is not human, The in-canon kiss is mentioned but not described in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on Missy, and who she is, and what she means to him.</p><p>Set during or after Death in Heaven, so spoilers on Missy's identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who. If I did my whole telepathy-vision headcanon thing would be canon.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Even if you don't finish reading the piece, I'd love to know what you did/didn't like. I don't think there's anything controversial in here, but if I accidentally did something offensive, please let me know.

           He should have known.

            He was more telepathic in this incarnation - more connected to time and its patterns and the presences who formed them. When he looked at Clara, he saw tracks through time stretching back to his own beginnings. He saw the Dalek, the bartender/teacher, the woman who pointed out a mysteriously-unlocked TARDIS instead of the one he'd spend twenty minutes picking the lock of. He saw _time_. He saw personality. He saw _her_ \- although he admitted that seeing and understanding were two very different things, he _saw_.

            When he looked at Missy, he saw only a face, and that was more disconcerting than anything else she could have done.

            Even when she kissed him - with the heightened telepathy that came with physical contact - he made no progress. She had a strong mental block up, and so did he, and he could feel her probing his block as he probed hers (as was surely the purpose of this contact) but neither of them succeeded.

            He should have known.

            How many other species had telepathy strengthened by touch, like the Time Lords? How many other people would flirt with him so blatantly while ostensibly trying to destroy the world? (River didn't count - she'd never tried to destroy the world, only to destroy or save him).

            "Who are you?" he'd asked, looking at her with confusion and no small amount of apprehension. She was a mystery, and was there anything that caught his attention better?

            She hadn't answered then, but when she _did_ , he felt right away that it was true.

            _The Master._

            Of course.

            Of course she'd come back. She always came back. She was a constant in his life, like the TARDIS, or Clara, or even Jack - she'd died or been presumed dead so many times, but here she was.

            He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to slap her, to destroy her. He wanted to cry to her about Gallifrey, to ask her about home, to force her to show him where it was, if she knew.

            He remembered their Academy days as Theta and Koshei. He was the younger of them, and he'd looked up to her. She was an outsider and so was he, and back then it hadn't mattered that their ideals were so very different.

            They'd been best friends. They'd cared for each other, and no matter how many times she tried to destroy the world, he knew some part of him would never be able to forget those days on Gallifrey, slipping away from the orphanage to run away with her through the grass and the forests, collecting silver leaves and throwing them into the air like confetti.

            He should have known it wouldn't last.

            But here she was all the same, and some part of him would never stop seeing her as a reminder that maybe he wasn't _completely_ alone, after all. Even before he'd lost Gallifrey, he'd been nearly alone but for her. They'd worked together and apart, been friends and enemies, but she'd seen him as a person, rather than a failure of a Time Lord. And now, she was perhaps the only other Time Lord he would ever see.

            And for that, no matter what she did, he would always love her.


End file.
